The present invention pertains to telecommunication systems and more particularly to an integrated services digital network for providing both circuit and packet switching capabilities and providing for an evolution of wideband services.
In modern telecommunications, both telephone voice data and high speed digital data may be transmitted from one subscriber through a switching system to another subscriber. Typically separate systems have been established to transmit the telephone voice data the high speed digital data.
In the past, the voice data systems were generally analog in nature. The high speed digital systems, as their name implies, employ digital technology. Connecting subscribers to two different systems, one to provide voice data switching and one to provide high speed data switching, is inefficient. One subscriber who desired to hold both telephonic communications and high speed data communications would require connection to both switching systems. This requires a connection from the subscriber's physical location to each of the physical locations of the switching systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient integrated services digital network arrangement for high speed data and voice communications via a common system.